


Jared's Kinks

by StoneAaron00



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneAaron00/pseuds/StoneAaron00





	Jared's Kinks

Jared was practically humming in the kitchen. He was so excited about this that it was sick. What he'd said to Jensen hadn't been a lie, he hadn't promised Misha anything, but he'd pretty much implied that was what he was interested in…that it was what Jensen wanted. 

He tried to hold back his excitement, and his boner, as he grabbed the beers and quickly cleaned up  
the kitchen. He had this big idea to lay Jensen on his stomach on the kitchen island and fuck him from behind while Jensen had Misha's cock in his mouth.

Jared almost came just thinking about it. He couldn't wait to get at these two men… But, when he went back into the living room what he saw made him drop one of the beers right to the floor. Good thing it was carpeted so he didn't break anything. Holy fucking shit….Jensen and Misha were kissing….like full on  
making out. 

Jared whimpered and watched as the other two men smiled with their mouths pressed together. "Whoa. I thought we were just going to play video games?" Jensen pulled back from Misha for just a second, long enough to reply with "change of plans, Sammy, Cass is just too fucking hot to deny. Wish he'd  
worn his trench coat….love to fuck him in that coat." 

Jared swallowed hard and hoped and prayed that his feet would work because he really wanted to go to them and take charge of this situation. He didn't like what this was doing to him. He unconsciously pulled his shirt  
away from his neck, feeling hot under the collar. 

"Dean, since I pulled you from the pit I've wanted to touch you like this, but that stupid brother of yours always got in the way." Misha muttered, pulling Jensen back again, his fist wrapped in Jensen's shirt. "Always hovering with his gigantor self. It's like Sam thinks you're his property or something." 

Jared, feeling kind of territorial and Sam-like there for a minute, grumbled, "He is mine, always will be mine." 

Jensen tried to hold back the giggle that threatened to escape. He pulled Misha to his feet and licked his lips at him, "You wanna take this into the bedroom? Want you inside me, Cass." 

Misha pretty much full-on chased Jensen to the bedroom, Jensen giggling the whole way. They were totally playing this up. 

Jared wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to argue, wanted to grumble…hell, he wanted to start throwing punches. But, he'd been the one with the threesome idea in the first damn place, hadn't he? This was his fault and he knew it. Shit. Once he could find his brain again he stormed off to his bedroom. When he walked in he saw them making out again, quickly trying to rid each other of their clothes. 

"Wow Jen, didn't think you'd be this into this…" 

Jensen looked up at Jared and shrugged, "Why Sam? You've been torturing me about this for fucking ever! How could I not be into this by now?" 

Jared shrugged, "Well, maybe you do have a point. But look, I'm sorry, okay. Could we slow this down a little bit or something?" 

Jensen gave Jared a come hither stare and crooked his finger, signaling him to come over to him. "Come here, Sammy. Wanna touch my baby boy…”  
Sam groaned, despite his best efforts to slow things down, and moved to the bed. He was totally taken by surprise when each man grabbed one of his arms and quickly hooked him up to the bed with those stupid handcuffs again. Then each of them sat down on one of his legs, to keep him from trying to flail. 

Jensen flashed his lover an evil smile. 

"You asshole!" Jared hissed. His mouth and teeth might've been angry, but his eyes….and his obscene erection told Jensen otherwise.

"Relax Sammy, I know how much you love being tied up. This is going to be great; we're going to tease you for hours….." 

Jared whined and tried to push the men off his legs. He was strong, but he couldn't quite manage it. 

When Misha got off Jared's leg, Jensen followed suit. They proceeded to strip down naked, leaving Jared completely clothed and annoyed. Neither Misha nor Jensen was too uncomfortable with any of this, but it made it easier when they were trying to get Jared going.

Jensen smiled at Jared, "You want to watch me suck Cass off?" 

"This is so fucking unfair. I had big plans…" 

"No shit, Sherlock. But, it's about time you got a taste of your own medicine. Now, be a good sport Sammy." Jensen said. Each time he said 'Sammy' or 'Sam' he nearly spit it out in irritation. He knew he and Jared had some things to seriously discuss when this was all over, but for that night he was content to follow the plan. So, Jensen dropped to his knees on the floor beside the bed and looked up at Misha under his insanely long eyelashes. He noticed how the older man's breathing hitched and his hand instinctively reached out  
to cup the back of Jensen's head, pulling him closer to his erection. 

Jensen slipped Misha's cock into his mouth, hungrily lapping at the head and drinking the oozing precome there. 

"Shit Jen…" Misha whined, bucking his hips into the friction. He needed more; he needed Jensen to stop teasing him and just go for it. 

Opening up his throat, Jensen took more of Misha's length into his throat, feeling it hit the back and almost start to slide down. He fought back his gag, trying to give Misha the best damn blowjob he would ever have in his life and make Jared jealous as could possibly be. 

He could tell from the moaning and whining coming from the bed behind him that Jared was just as frustrated as Jensen wanted him to be. 

Misha was about to come and he wasn't sure how comfortable Jensen was with the idea of swallowing his load, so he shouted out his warning and was pleasantly surprised when Jensen simply used his hand at the base to pump him and send his hot, sticky load into the back of his throat. Misha let loose a whimper that he knew would come back to bite him in the ass, but he couldn't help it; the sight of Jensen Ackles on his knees in front of him with his mouth full of his come was just too fucking much for his head to wrap around. He thought his brain might spontaneously combust at the sight.

Jared was about to come just from watching, but he had also started to cry. He was brick hard and in desperate need of some friction. 

The other two men turned around and looked at Jared. 

Misha shrugged, "Maybe we should help him out." 

Jensen went to Jared's side and began to remove Jared's clothing. His pants and boxers were pulled down and off his body, his outer button-down shirt was unbuttoned and left open and his t-shirt was rolled up to expose the hard, muscular expanse of his chiseled chest and abs. Jensen rubbed over his chest with his hands, tweaking each nipple in his fingers and smiling when Jared's hips bucked. 

Misha positioned himself between Jared's parted thighs and began to breathe hot air over his reddened cock. 

"Misha, you're an evil bastard." Jared commented. 

Misha smiled, "Call me Castiel." 

Jared moaned, "Suck me, Cass, please!" 

Misha looked up at Jensen, who had clearly been given the dominant role, and he nodded at him. So, with Jensen's permission, Misha bent his head and slipped Jared's gigantic dick into his mouth. 

Jared bucked up into that hot, wet mouth, cursing and begging for more. 

Jensen wrapped his hand into Jared's hair and gave it a yank, exposing the sensitive flesh of his neck. Then he bent his head and began to suck hard at that skin, knowing that he was leaving his mark on him. 

The simple fact that Jensen – who was always the one to hide their relationship – was leaving a visible sign of their love for the world made Jared's heart swell with love and tenderness. He wanted to wrap his arms  
around Jensen and hold him close, but all he could do was kiss the smaller man's forehead and close his eyes at the pleaser-pain he was feeling. 

Misha sucked Jared until he was almost there and then he pulled off with a pop and left Jared begging. 

"I hate you both." 

Jensen smiled, "Love you too, babe." Then he looked over at Misha and smiled, "You want to help stretch me out?" 

Misha was almost too eager for this task. "Hell yeah." He bent Jensen over the side of the bed, his head resting right beside Jared's hip, "Gotta see that tight little asshole." 

Both Js moaned at that. Apparently Misha had a dirty mouth. But, they had no idea just how dirty his mouth was until he was mouth fucking Jensen's ass with his tongue snaked inside. "Shit, fuckkkk" Jensen whined. Jared watched in complete fascination, lust and frustration as his boyfriend was  
fucked open by Misha's dirty mouth. 

Misha was intensely surprised by how quickly Jensen opened up with his mouth in there. He slipped a finger in beside his tongue and worked that in there for a few minutes and Jensen was already stretched and ready for a cock. 

Jensen didn't want Misha to stop, he wanted that tongue on him until he exploded all over himself, but he wasn't sure if he should do that. So, he forced himself away from that mouth of Misha's, sighing at the loss, and slipped over the top of Jared, onto the other side of the bed. He reached out a hand and lightly slid it up and down Jared's hardened cock. "Cass, come use that mouth on Jared, get him all stretched too." 

Misha did as he was told, happily. He got between Jared's parted thighs and began to lap at Jared's even tighter opening. It was pretty clear that Jared tended to be the giver more often than the receiver. It took Misha a little bit longer to get Jared ready, though Jared was so fucking delirious he probably could've been violently fucked with the lamp and wouldn't have noticed or cared. 

Once Jared was good and stretched Jensen smiled at Misha and said, "You're welcome to fuck him if you want." 

Oh he wanted, for sure! He slicked up his cock with the lube that was by the bed and began to press himself within Jared's tight heat. Jared hissed and was very thankful for the knobs on the headboard that he could hold onto. 

"So fucking tight, Sam." Misha muttered. 

Jensen licked his lips. He was torn between watching and participating. Both were incredibly enticing, but he decided that he wanted to get fucked, so he grabbed that same bottle of lube and coated Jared's cock with it, the coldness making Jared draw in his breath, and then he positioned himself over Jared's cock, his legs straddling either side of Jared's hips. Both Jared and Jensen moaned once it was fully in there and Jensen's cheeks were pressing against Jared's balls. 

Misha leaned forward to rest his head on Jensen's shoulder, holding on as shock waves rippled through him.

"You okay, Mish?" Jensen asked.

Misha nodded against Jensen's back, placing a few open-mouthed kisses there, "Yeah, just feels too good." 

"Jared's ass is a thing of beauty, isn't it?" 

Misha and Jensen held each other up as they continued to fuck themselves into and onto Jared who was rapidly approaching his climax. 

"I want you to come deep in my ass, Sammy." Jensen whispered, bending down to kiss Jared's lips. "Want you to fill me up with your load, baby boy." 

That did it. Jared groaned so loudly they were afraid they might've heard him back home in Texas and unloaded into Jensen's ass. Jensen didn't move until after Misha gripped onto his hip and drilled Jared, shooting shots of hot, ropey come into him. 

When Misha climbed off Jared and collapsed on the bed beside him, Jensen moved too. He was still hard and ready to blow. He just didn't know what he wanted. 

"Come here, baby." Jared said with inviting eyes, clearly taking the choice away from Jensen. 

Jensen smiled and moved to straddle Jared's shoulders, pressing his cock into Jared's awaiting mouth. About two seconds of that wet heat and Jared's fucking tongue teasing the shit out of him and he was exploding hard and fast into the back of Jared's throat. 

When they were all spent they laid there together, caressing and kissing each other and just enjoying those moments together. 

Eventually Misha had to go, so he cleaned up and dressed, flashing them each and a seductive smile before leaving. 

"Shit." Jared said, groaning. 

"What's the matter, your wrists hurting?" Jensen reached out to rub at the slightly abused flesh where the handcuffs had been holding him. 

"I left the dogs outside." Jared groaned as he got up and wiped himself up. He put his clothes back on and left Jensen there to shake his head. 

"They're dogs, they'll be okay." Jensen said. He frowned and got up to get himself dressed too, quickly wiping Jared's come from where it had leaked from his ass. Then he followed Jared out to the living room.

Jensen sighed and started to clean the beer off the floor. His shoulders slumped as he thought about the conversation that he was debating whether to have with Jared. 

When Jared came back in he frowned, "I can clean that up, I'm the one who did it." 

"Because you were surprised because Misha and I were making out." 

"True." He moved to Jensen, placing a hand on his back, "Are you okay?" 

Jensen didn't look at him right away; he was busy trying to figure out what he wanted to say. He wanted to get things off his chest, but they'd just had a great time with Misha, fulfilling another of Jared's many fantasies, and he didn't want to bring down the room. "I'm okay, Jared." 

Jared didn't believe it for one second, but he decided to let it go. He wouldn't ignore it forever, but for the night he would. Instead, he just pulled Jensen close to him and kissed him softly, "I love you, Jen." 

Jensen sighed, taking in Jared's familiar scent and trying to glue his heart back together. He didn't want to lose it right then and there; he just wanted to believe the words that Jared had just said to him. "I love you too, Jared."


End file.
